Two Sides of the Room
by moodychan
Summary: Meet Shihoudani Yuujirou, who was allergic to gay people. Then meet Kouno Tooru, who just came to a realization that he was gay. How did they put up with each other? Nothing much, just a little attraction, a little patience and a LOT of anti-allergy drugs


**Two Sides of the Room**

**Pairings**: TooruxYuujirou

**Summary**: Meet Shihoudani Yuujirou, who was allergic to gay people. Then meet Kouno Tooru, who just came to a realization that he was gay. How did they put up with each other? Nothing much, just a little attraction, a little patience and a LOT of anti-allergy drugs.

**Rating**: T (just in case… :)

**Warning**: OOC (I guess, but you'll be grateful that I made them OOC //wink//), shounen ai, the usual author's stupidity (grammar mistake(s), poor vocabulary, wrong choice of words, sillyness, did I miss something?) If you have something against malexmale relationship and/or my (terrible) writing style, I suggest you stop reading this :P

**Disclaimer**: Not mine of course

* * *

It all happened so quickly and unexpectedly… 

So, it was just a normal day at Fujimori Gakuen and he was doing his normal activity in his normal way. It was all normal actually if you ignore the fact that Fujimori Gakuen wasn't as normal as one could think of (they have the 'Hime system' for a start which obviously so very far away from being _normal_) and his normal activity wasn't a thing one could be considered as normal (since obviously Fujimori Gakuen had its own definition on the words 'normal' and 'abnormal' and sadly, wandering around the school in a gothic Lolita dress actually classified as the first). Nothing extra ordinary happened the entire morning actually. He was just cheering the clubs in the morning, like usual, wearing a skirt and a blouse instead of black uniform, like usual again, bickering with Mikoto in front of Tooru until Tooru decided that it's fun to join the 'Let's Tease Mikoto-kun!' team. Everything just went… normally… until…

He tried to open his eyes and found that his vision was still blurred. He opened and closed his eyes for a couple of time before he rubbed them gently, hoping the blur would went away.

"Wha-…" He tried to gather himself to ask what had happened but he could only mumble the rest of the words incoherently. He's still dizzy, his eyes were still blurred and he felt weak. Wait, scratch that, he felt_really_ weak. As in 'I couldn't even move my finger' kind of weak. It's like he had lost almost half of his blood, which was bad.

"Don't scare us like that, Shihoudani!!" Came Mikoto's protest. The fact that the blond was still not physically prepared to hear such a loud noise at such a short distance didn't make the pink haired princess to lower his voice down. "You're bleeding so much that I thought you're gonna die!!"

Bleeding? Heh, now that explained a lot of things. He shook his head slowly while trying to get up and sit on the bed rather than lying helplessly like a sick people. Wait.. He WAS sick, he's bleeding for the God's sake! But still… Wait… bleeding?

"Nosebleed." Tooru explained, "You almost fell from the stairs but I managed to catch you in time. Take it easy." He heard his roommate said as he helped him sat on the bedside. He took his offer gladly, well actually, he took his hands – and he meant it in the most literal way – and was about to say thank you when suddenly he felt the heat rushed in to his body and he started to feel itchy. Wait.. This was NOT good. And btw, why did he have a nosebleed? Did he bump his face somewhere?

"NO!! What's with the little red spot?!" Mikoto almost yell again when he saw rashes on the blond's hands. Wait, scratch that. Make it the blond's entire body. Yuujirou looked like a living red polka dot doll right then. "Tell me you're not going to die! Tell me!!"

_Wow, Mikoto… I never knew you care for me so much… _Yuujirou, who's tired enough to actually say his thought outloud, decided that he'd stop teasing the pink haired one from that point on…

Nah, Mikoto's too tease-_able_, he couldn't resist the temptation.

Mikoto sniffled several times before he continued, "You're going to leave the Hime's job to me and Kouno if you die! That's cheating!!! The only reason I put up with this Hime stuffs is because you forced me!"

Tsk, lucky he hadn't made a mental promise not to tease the guy.

"Calm down Mikoto. He's not going to die. The doctor said that it's some kind of allergy." Tooru tried to calm his friend all the while observing his other, blond friend. "I don't know you have allergy, Yuujirou."

Yuujirou, who had succeeded in sitting at the bedside, held out his hands and observed it. Yep. It was definitely allergy.

"What induce your allergy anyway? Pollem? Dust?"

Tooru last statement made him thought. As far as he remember he was only allergic to one thing, and it's definitely not because of something 'common' like pollem, dust, seafood, etc. No. It was something more… uncommon. Something like… His face suddenly got serious as he tried to remember what happened chronologically order - him stumbling over a flight of stairs, Tooru pulled him to his embrace to stop him from falling, stuffs like that - and it somehow lead him in to one conclusion…

"Are you gay?" He asked to the blue haired boy. They both then started a staring contest in which both were equally strong so it looked like the result was going to be even when suddenly Tooru broke the eye contact as he sighed, "I guess, but I don't know how it relates to my earlier question."

"Don't touch me!" Yuujirou snapped, refusing Tooru's hand when he tried to prevent the blond from falling off the bed. Tooru and Mikoto could only furrow their brows while anticipating for a loud thud, which came just a split second after. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He answered. Actually, he's not fine. How can he be fine? He had just lost a decent amount of blood, had a sore body and he just bumped his head on the floor. But he was a guy after all, and guys didn't complain over minor nosebleed and several bruises. Only sissy did, and despite his feminine look, Shihoudani was NOT a sissy. Period. "Just don't touch me."

"Don't act so tough when you're not. I'm just trying to help you!" Tooru, who was starting to lose his patience, stated while giving his hand to help the blond again.

"I'm allergic to gay people." Yuujirou pointed his problems on why he didn't want someone to touch him. Or to be specific, he didn't want _Tooru_ to touch him.

"Oh, come on, Shihoudani! Tooru had touched you numerous times and nothing happened!!" Mikoto said in blunt innocence. Of course, when he caught Tooru blushed at his statement he started to think that there was something wrong with his words. And that made him thought for a little before he also blushed. "I'm not referring to _that_ kind of 'touch', geez Kouno! Never knew you're such a pervert!!"

When Tooru was busy explaining to Mikoto that he wasn't a pervert, who he WAS – but he'd never admit that piece of information any time in the near future, Yuujirou could only gawked. Noo, it wasn't because he never knew that Tooru was a pervert – they had been roommates for quite some times now, do you honestly believe the other guy could hide his porn magazine from him? – but it was because Mikoto's words actually made sense. There were times when their hands accidentally brushed, they even KISSED once when the brat who claimed as Tooru's sister came to their school, but nothing happened. So why now?

"Do you just come to a realization that you're gay?" He asked, interrupting the two.

Tooru stopped to think for a while. Apparently, he was trying to remember the time he finally realized that girls weren't actually he preferred to, before he answered, "I think it's been.. I don't know.. three months?"

Okay, so that threw his 'He's not gay before so my body didn't react to him like now' theory out of the window, but whatever. He's not that eager to find out the truth now.

"Wait, I think I've been gay for quite a long time now. It's hard not to be gay with someone like Sayaka following you around all day and night. She slowly builds my anti-female attitude. Hey, you don't look good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just stop your attempts on touching me. Mikoto, help me stand up."

Mikoto, despite how confused he was at that time, silently obeyed Yuujirou's order. And before Tooru made another protest, Yuujirou quickly cut him, "Mikoto's straight."

Tooru looked a little hurt, Mikoto noted, and he felt bad for him. His two friends were quite close before after all…

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask the dorm leader to move me in to Mikoto's room."

* * *

"No." 

Aaahh…. Such a simple word, which had the ability to extract two extreme opposite responses from two princesses. Tooru was mentally dancing joyously while Yuujirou almost had the instant urge to strangle the dorm leader and threatened to do homicidal act unless he said otherwise.

"Look, you don't understand. I need to move in to another room!" Yuujirou almost choked the dorm leader when he said that.

"No."

"Why? I'm only asking to move in to Mikoto's room!"

"That's why I said no. You can't move to Miko-chan's room."

"Why?" He asked again, determined to find out the answer.

"The room only had one bed, you can't move in there!"

Yuujirou let out an exasperated growl. "I'll sleep on the floor then! Or let me move in to any vacant room, I don't care!"

"You've got to be kidding. Arisada will kill me if I let you sleep on the floor and I won't risk your safety by moving you in to a normal room. That's just too dangerous, especially with the hime's groupies around!"

But it seemed that Yuujirou already set his mind that he WOULD win the argument and WOULD move out the P-Room either by the easy way or the hard way. Tooru then scratched his head, feeling a little exasperated also at the fact that his friend was so eager to move out. "Stop it." He said finally after he reached his decision. "I'll switch room with Mikoto. You don't have to move out."

Hey, that's right. Why didn't he just switch room with Mikoto? Well, it's either he moved or Tooru moved, both work fine with him.

The dorm leader let out a desperate sigh before he agreed on Tooru's suggestion. "Why the sudden commotion? You two get along just fine until yesterday."

_That was until I found out that he's gay_, Yuujirou thought silently. Not that he against gay people, he believed that for some people being attracted to the same sex was sometimes inevitable and beautiful in its own way, it's just that… it would be troublesome for him to share the same room with someone who was gay. He'd get (massive) nosebleed and/or rashes all over his body whenever he touched or was touched by one, remember?

"Just say that I have disgust him." Tooru explained with a hurt tone. Of all people, he'd think that Yuujirou would accept him for who he was no matter what. He thought they were FRIENDS. Sigh.

"…" Okay, that line had successfully made him felt guilty. And it's not like he's disgusted by it either. He just… "No, forget it. No one moves."

"You sure?" Tooru asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, do you have a big curtain or something?"

* * *

He was… stunned. 

So Yuujirou didn't find any big curtain or the like, but that didn't stop him from executing his plan. Even if he had to made a fine line, which divide their room in to half, literally. He observed the black tape on the floor, creating a fine mark in the middle of the room, carefully. Somehow, he knew what was going on but he couldn't verbalize it.

"From this line to here," The blond pointed, "is my territory. You're not allowed to trespass under any condition. If you drop your things to this side, let me know so I can get it for you. Understand?"

"Ookay…"_Is he SERIOUS? Wait, he is. God.. What is he? School boys? Oh yeah, he IS. Great. Just great._ "I'll try not to trespass, but you do realize that this room only has one door which happened to be in your side of the room?" He said again, hinting _'how do you expect me to go in and out of this room if I'm not allowed to trespass?'_

"Yes, I do notice that. But you have the window on _your_ side of the room, so we're even." He answered almost at instant, obviously he didn't get the hint Tooru had been desperately trying to give him.

"I'm not talking about who had what here." He reminded. Okay, maybe Yuujirou wasn't… mentally… able to have a heart to heart roommates' talk right now, and he didn't want to be pushy or anything, but seriously! Yuujirou had a high pride and he would never take back his words even if he were drunk when he said the words. He had to stop him right then and there! "I am saying, I can't leave or enter this room without using the door."

"Oh.."

See? He wasn't kidding when he said Yuujirou wasn't mentally able to do anything.

"You can use the window."

What was the thing about Yuujirou and his words again? Oh yeah, he NEVER took it back. Ever. It was like telling Mikoto to break up with his girl friend. In other, less complicated, words, it was _impossible_ to happen.

* * *

"You're kidding…" 

"No."

"You're KIDDING!"

Again, "No."

"What is he? Schoolboys?"

Tooru let out a deep sigh at that statement. Even Mikoto thought that Yuujirou was acting like schoolboys, and Mikoto was supposed to be the childish one between the three of them.

"So how do you get out from the room?"

"I jump from the window." Well, it's not so hard to jump from the window, mind you. The window was big enough and their room was located at the first floor after all. Sure, he had to waste some extra effort when he wanted to use the bathroom but other than that, he's not having difficulties on using the window as his exit. He just hoped there weren't any burglar around or he might just given an idea to the burglar. Not that they had any valuable things inside the room anyway.

"Maybe I should switch room with you." He suggested.

"No. It's my problem with Yuujirou. I'll handle it myself." Besides, Yuujirou managed to catch his attention. He was saying, yes, he was gay but he told himself not to initiate a love relationship with his friend let alone roommate (because it'd be troublesome). But since Yuujirou was constantly trying to shove him away, he was starting to have second thoughts on his resolution. And he had to admit that Yuujirou was his type. The gorgeus eyes, slender neck, sensual lips, long silky hair.. God, why didn't he try to seduce Yuujirou before? Oh yeah, that's because of his resolution. Heh, it would be hard to make the blond fall for him (since he had that stupid gay allergy. Of all things he HAD to be allergic to gay people, sheesh) but it would worth the effort.

"Kouno…" Mikoto called, trying to break his friend's train of thoughts, "You look perverted, you realize that?"

"No, I'm only… excited." He answered, _in a pervert kind of way_, he added mentally but decided that Mikoto was too pure and innocent to hear such words at such young age.

* * *

The next few days, Tooru was trying so hard to flirt a certain blond princess. He had done almost everything he could think of, from the 'Ask Yuujirou's help to do homework then started a passionate roommates affair' to 'Show him how sexy you are by showing your naked body all the while trying to strip his clothes and let the rest flows like a river' strategy, all result the same: big failure. It seemed that he had underestimated Yuujirou's allergy. 

At some point, the blond only had rashes on his body (Yuujirou quickly, and quite literally, threw him away and growled at his miserable attempt on seducing him) but at other time (specifically when he execute the 'show him how sexy you are' strategy) Yuujirou instantly fainted due to massive lost of blood through the nose. If he didn't knew that the nosebleed was one of the many manifestations of the blond's allergy, he'd think that Yuujirou was thinking something perverted.

The more he tried to seduce the blond princess, the more he began to feel desperate. Even if Yuujirou DID fall for him, he could never touch him because of the allergy, and where's the fun in that? Arrgghh!!

"No 'Let's flirt Yuujirou' plan for tonight?" The blond asked cynically, rolling his eyes silently to see the blue haired boy trying to pound his head on the wall while keeping his focus on his homework.

"The doctor ordered me not to make you lost your blood more than you already had." He answered which was quickly followed by Yuujirou's muffled giggle. Man, he's hot when he tried to hide his laugh.

"I can stand the nosebleed, but the rash was another thing." Nosebleed was fine, if he lost his blood massive enough, he'd faint. It's as simple as that. But the rashes.. God.. The itch would stay for at least a day before he finally healed to his normal condition.

"How did you develop such troublesome allergy anyway?" He asked, using both of his hands as a cushion while he rested his body on the bed. Well, actually, he was talking to himself so it was more of a statement than a question.

"Beats me. I don't even hate gays to begin with."

"So you're saying that you like gays?" Since things started to become more interesting, he got up from his bed and took a sit on his bedside.

"I am saying I don't hate them. You're gay, but I don't hate you."_I just feel uncomfortable around you_.

"Then you like me?"

Ookay… so when actually this little rant headed toward _that_ direction?

"You like me." Tooru stated oh so one-sided-ly, smiling victoriously.

"I'm not saying that." Was his answer. Actually, he was saying that more to himself rather than to inform his roommate. Sure, he had to admit that Tooru was attractive, but that's it. There was absolutely no love involved. Was it?

Btw, was it him or did the room suddenly got hotter?

"Your face says otherwise." He noted, feeling really happy to see a flushed Yuujirou trying to keep his concentration intact and stubbornly continued doing his homework. "Come on, admit it. You like me."

"That's not the point." Damn, the room was HOT. He really had to open the window now. Wait, the window was in Tooru's side. Great.

"So what is the point?"

"Me finishing this math homework. Now be quiet and let me finish."

Silence. Only the sound of two steady breathing could be heard inside the room. Well, at least he could do his homework at peace now. And no, he did NOT disappointed at the fact that Tooru didn't flirt him that night. Nope.

Though it would be nice if Tooru atleast... Wait.. What was he thinking? Stupid Yuujirou! Stupid!

After he finished scowling himself mentally, he tried to gather his focus once again, starting to regret his stupid decision to turn down Akira's offer to do the math homework together during lunch period.

He sighed, shook his head quickly in his effort to clear his mind, before he gazed at his homework again.

"So, have you finished?" Tooru asked patiently.

Well, duh, of course not! His mind was too busy thinking of something else to actually make any progress in his homework. Oh, um.. That feels great… and itchy… how can it be both great and itchy?

Yuujirou snapped his eyes open. Yes, that's right people! Somewhere during his mental conversation, Yuujirou closed his eyes that he didn't notice that Tooru had stood right behind him, massaging his tense shoulder.

"You're entering my side of the room." Yuujirou reminded but didn't shove the other one like he used to these past few days. He also wanted to add _'And you're exciting my allergy, go away!!'_ but refrained from doing so. He enjoyed Tooru's bare hand on his shoulder despite the fact that the action had just ignited his allergy reaction.

"Hey, Yuujirou…" He called in his most seductive voice that almost made the blond to skip a bit. Well, almost. Curiously, Yuujirou turned his head around, trying to make an eye contact to the other one (he always make an eye contact whenever he talk to someone). He saw the blue haired princess smirked a split second before felt a warm hand reaching the back of his head while another hand was closing his eyes gently. "Close your eyes." He heard him said again right before he felt something equally warm brushing his lips.

Noooo waaayyy!!

What was worse? The rash, which started to appear on his whole body, begging for someone to scratch it, or him not wanting to break the kiss? Oh God, the itch would stay for at least two days now…

If one could not go against it, go with it. Right? After all, Tooru was such a good kisser. But he refused to be the passive one! So, instead of letting Tooru rummaging his mouth with his tongue, he decided to do the other way around. He could feel the other one tremble in excitement (that or Tooru was only trying to hold down a laugh, he had a feeling that Tooru was amused at the fact that his kissing experience was somewhere around zero) when he licked the other one's soft lips all the while pulling his body closer so he could attack those lips even more thoroughly.

He heard Tooru grunted when he accidentally bit the lips, heh, beginner's mistake. No biggy. And it's not like Tooru had anything against it anyway. He just hoped Tooru didn't go around saying _'Do you know that Yuujirou bites when he kissed?'_ to everyone he knew, and believed him, Tooru knew many people.

Some time later, Tooru found himself sitting on Yuujirou's lap, both hand were busy exploring all the curves of the blond's body underneath his T-shirt while having Yuujirou's wrapped around his neck. The small red spots, which were barely noticeable earlier started to manifest into a bigger, and redder ones as time passed by, but didn't made Yuujirou stop. It was when his eyes began teary and blurred, a symptom he started to know well recently, that he knew that he had to end it.

"Why are you stopping?" He heard the other one protest as he tried to kiss him again, but the blond pushed him away. Reluctantly, but he pushed him anyway.

Tooru wanted to protest. Seriously. That was so mean of the blond to tease him like that! Unforgivable! But then he felt something hot and smell awfully a lot like blood on his cheek which then trailed down to his neck.

"Nosebleed." He heard the blond said weakly just a second before he fainted. Yet again. Even if he enjoyed having an unconscious, helpless Yuujirou on his brace (Yuujirou happened to choose the most sensual pose when he fainted: face was buried in his shoulder while showing a little view of his nape and left shoulder) that didn't change the fact that Yuujirou had fainted on him! It felt like he had been stood up in the middle of a date. Arrgghh!! Stupid Yuujirou with his stupid allergy!!

* * *

-Omake- 

_**//If Mikoto had walk in the room when they kissed…//**_

Some time later, Tooru found himself sitting on Yuujirou's lap, both hand were busy exploring all the curves of the blond's body underneath his T-shirt while having Yuujirou's wrapped around his neck.

"Mmhh…" He heard the blond moaned as Yuujirou continuously trying to win the tongue fight. Well, considering that it was Yuujirou's first _kiss_ (the kiss they share in front of Sayaka obviously didn't count), the blue haired princess decided he'd be kind and let him win. Besides, if he made the blond happy now, he might just… ufufu… Yeah, he was really going to have a great night.

Wait, why should he wait for night to come when he could just do it right now?

With that in mind, he got up while forcing the other one to get up too before he pushed the blond gently against the table. He remembered seeing Yuujirou trying to move his homework somewhere but quickly caught the blond's wrist and placed it on his chest instead. Who cared if the homework paper was crumpled anyway? Akira did, since he's the one collecting all the homework paper, but that was a different story.

With his body bent over on a table, Yuujirou tried to find a comfortable position as he continued the kiss (and let Tooru to grope him here and there) and what other position was as comfortable as wrapping your legs around the other one's waist if you're trapped between a table and the sexiest creature on earth?

All went fine, Tooru thought happily. Just a little more teasing and he was ready to move on a bigger, more important task: removing all the fabric covering Yuujirou's body. Oh yeah, he was so going to have fun!! He was too hooked in his (perverted) train of thoughts that he didn't hear someone knocking at the door. Wait, scratch that. Of course he couldn't hear the knock, Yuujirou was making sexy moan sounds on his ears that he choose to tune out any other sound in 100 miles radius.

And Yuujirou was too busy _making_ the sound to notice the knock either.

The knocking sound became more louder but the two were still too busy in their own world to notice. When Yuujirou accidentally knock down his reading lamps, creating a big 'thud' sound, the other one across the door thought that there was something _wrong_ going on inside.

And since that person happened to be Mikoto, who happened to know that Yuujirou and Tooru weren't going along too well recently, had this crazy thought that they might just be fighting inside. So, in a hurry, he tried to open the door. Lucky (or unlucky, depends on the perspective you use) that the door wasn't locked.

"Kouno! Shihoudani!! What happen?!" He yelled as he burst in to the room.

Just to see the two stripping off each other's clothes.

On a table.

Yuujirou in fact had his legs around Tooru's waist oh-so-comfortably.

Mikoto instantly blushed at the scene as he tried to BREATH. For a moment there, he forgot to breath. Silly him... Okay, Mikoto. BREATHE!

The pink haired princess noticed that Tooru and Yuujirou gave him a quick side glance when they heard his yell.

With one last 'Oh, it's just Mikoto' glance, Tooru forced the other one to put his concentration only to _him_.

Seeing that they OBVIOUSLY wouldn't stop whatever activity they were doing right then, Mikoto decided that it was time for him to get the hell out, thinking _'And here I thought that Shihoudani was a homophobic'_ as he stormed his way out. But after a few steps, he heard a muffled sound coming from the room. He didn't hear the first few words but he managed to catch his name as the last. Curiously, he got back to the room and asked, "What?"

"I said, close the door, Mikoto!" Tooru said in slight annoyance (because he had to put his kissing session on hold while he said that) "Okay, where were we…" He continued, smirking at his blond princess in – according to Mikoto's opinion but hey, he's still _pure_, ignore him - the most perverted manner.

Mikoto slammed the door, blushing even more furiously as he made a mental note NOT to pay a visit into the P-ROOM especially when the two were in it.

Oh, and another note: NEVER DO YOUR HOMEWORK AT SHIHOUDANI'S TABLE.

--

-Omake #2-

"Hey, there is one thing that bothers me." Said Yuujirou. In his hand was a tablet of CTM (a/n: an anti-allergy drug, cheap and highly efficient yet has one annoying side effect, which is drowsiness) and in another hand was a glass of water. Recent events forced him to take precaution, drinking anti-allergy drugs once a day every night would help in reducing the itch. "What's with the porn magazine?" Well, if Tooru was, quote, _gay_, unquote, why on earth did he buy an x-rated magazine?? Didn't he supposed to, well, _hate_ girls? Okay, so he might not go as far as hate girls, but at least he supposedly wouldn't get turned on by seeing a naked girl, right?

"Oh." Was his calm answer as he reached his hands to take out something from under his bed. "You mean this?" He flipped several pages of the magazine before he tossed it to Yuujirou's bed. "Take a look at page 63." He said lazily as he walked closer to Yuujirou and snuggled him from behind.

He took the magazine while trying to open the said page, which proved to be a hard thing to do when he had a hormone-driven, sex deprived pervert nipping his neck while being held tightly from the back. Since he just drank his medicine, his allergy reaction didn't manifest as quickly as it usually did so he could actually enjoyed to body contact Tooru was giving him. He slowly flipped the page, one by one, trying to ignore Tooru's invitation to intertwine their tongue when his blue haired princess' lips arrived just a millimeter away from his.

'_Page 63…'_ He thought shortly before he finally reached the desired page. Nothing much in that page, considering other pages contained a lot… //blushed//cough// anyway, the other pages were way… //cough//blushed// maybe he should stop describing what were in other pages. Page 63 was, thank God, a lot… decent. Not to graphic on the picture, the model – who happened to have long blonde hair – still had fabric covering her body. The fabric nearly covered her body though, but at least it _was_ there. "What's with this page?" He asked carefully. Aside the fact that it didn't turn him on. He shuddered at the possibility that he too might be gay.

"Don't you think she looks just like you?" He answered after he planted a brief kiss on Yuujirou's lips.

Yuujirou instantly blushed at that statement (and at the fact that Tooru was groping his lower body, which felt great mind you) before he took another look at the girl. Yeah, if you squinted _really_ hard, the girl might look like him. Beside the fact that the girl had long blonde hair and blazing golden eyes (the only similarities he shared with the said model) she looked different from him.

"Look at her name."

He searched for a little note somewhere around the page and found it. He skipped all other things such as wardrobe by, make up by, and stuffs like that until he reached to the girl's profile. "Yuuko.." He mumbled. Wow, what a coincidence. Now he began to see the similarities a lot better. He read the profile again but this time he caught another thing that interested him. Tooru's handwriting was seen right at the end of the profile. It read 'p. 20'

Curiously he flipped the page back several times. From what he saw earlier, the first 20 pages of the 'magazine' were illustration of 'Top 20 kinkiest style in a teenager's wildest dream – according to 100 anonymous correspondent'. God, that kind of magazine should be classified as illegal… how did Tooru get it when he's still under 17 was beyond him and he's pretty sure he did not want to know. He thought he saw an evil glint of Tooru's eyes when he did that, apparently Tooru noticed that Yuujirou saw his handwriting and was trying to find out what was there in page 20.

'Page 20.. page 20..' He said mentally. It only took him a full minute to read Tooru's handwriting all over the page before he blushed (again) while trying to close the magazine but Tooru quickly put his free hand in the middle of the page and opened it again.

"Why do you close it? You haven't even come to best part." He said in his lowest, sexiest voice, which managed to make Yuujirou's face redder than he already had. He only chuckled when he heard the blond muttered 'pervert' under his breath but took it as a compliment instead. What was written in the page anyway? Oh, not much. Just Tooru's_detailed_ instruction on who did what in order to recreate the illustration seen in that particular page, which was almost impossible to imitate – not even in theoretical speaking.

"What's the best part?" The blond asked cautiously even if he already had a prediction on what the answer would be, trying to hold down a yawn. It looked like the side effect of his medicine had started to work.

"You and me. My bed. Now." Was his seductive answer as he tried to lead the other to his bed.

Yuujirou's brain went blank, but when he heard there was 'bed' involved, he agreed to follow wherever the other's hand leaded him. And it looked like Tooru didn't saw the blond yawning every three seconds until the said person was sprawled on his bed gorgeously. He knew that there was something wrong. He just _knew_ it. The fact that Yuujirou was practically snoring on his bed with his eyes closed was another irrelevant explanation on _why_ he knew that there was something wrong with the blond.

He called the blond several times, but no answer. He then let out a desperate sigh after he studied Yuujirou's anti-allergy drugs. Or to be more specific, he then let out a desperate sigh after he studied the side-effect note written on Yuujirou's anti-allergy drugs bottle. With a big, bold font, it read 'Side Effect: **Drowsiness**'.

'Note to self,' he said mentally as he fixed Yuujirou's position so the blond could sleep more comfortably, 'Find Yuujirou anti-allergy drugs that didn't had drowsiness as its side effect.'

* * *

a/n: I'm back with another (silly) story. What can I say, I AM silly. Oh well.. tee-hee. Anyway, I may write another chapter, I may not. And I may edit this story later (or may be not..) But for the time being, let's just think that the story ends right here. Kay? I have so many other things to do besides typing a fiction before my holiday is over (moody mode ON!) Besides, I already have so many unfinished stories, I won't add another one…

Oh yeah, I had to emphasized one thing here. I'm only exaggerating the part where Yuujirou fainted because of the nosebleed. It seldom happened, but possible. Very rarely though. I just thought it's cute if Yuujirou fainted each time he had a nosebleed. But the side effect of CTM is true. You'd feel drowsy 30 – 60 minutes after you took it. In my case (yes, I do have allergy), I got drowsy in 10 minutes or so.

About allergy. Some people might say that it's incurable and the best way to handle an allergy is to avoid the allergen, but I have read in a journal (I forgot, is it NEMJ or another journal) that there's a way to cure an allergy. One of the ways is to get yourself exposed to the allergen bit by bit everyday until your body stops producing the hormone which induces the allergy. So, don't give up, Tooru-kun! Yuujirou will eventually get over his allergy! XD


End file.
